stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbase 364
Starbase 364, also called Narendra Station, was a Starfleet space station active during the late 24th century. The starbase was situated at the edge of Federation space in the Beta Quadrant, proximate to both the Romulan and Klingon Empires, as well as the Shackleton Expanse. In 2371, the station was under the command of Admiral April Hebert. ( : Living Campaign, ) Admiral Hebert remained in command at least until 2381. In that year, the Romulan Star Empire sought to establish an embassy on the station, which Admiral Hebert believed would lead to greater conflict with the Klingon contingent present aboard the starbase. ( : "The Stage Is Set") History Starbase 364 came became fully operational in 2369. It was named Narendra Station in tribute to the Klingon colonists massacred by a Romulan sneak attack at the Narendra III outpost in 2344, and the heroic sacrifice of the in defending them. The name was chosen as a sign gratitude from the Klingons, and the starbase serves as an example of cooperation and friendship between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. Both Starfleet and Klingon Defense Force personnel lived and worked on the station, pursuing both independent missions and collaborating in joint operations between their governments. Considering the station's location and relative distance from the core areas of Federation space, the station's command staff was given broad discretionary authority to manage operations around the station and the neighboring Shackleton Expanse. Starfleet's 20th Fleet was based out of Starbase 364, which also served as a first line of defense against threats to both the Federation and the Empire, whether from the nearby Romulans, or by previously unknown entities that could potentially emerge from the unexplored Expanse. ( : ) Station personnel In addition to Admiral Hebert, numerous Starfleet and KDF personnel, as well as civilian citizens of both the Federation and the Empire, lived on Narendra Station. The station's command crew was made up of both Starfleet and KDF officers. In the 2370s, General Kargan, was the highest-ranking Klingon representative aboard the starbase, and managed day-to-day operations in conjunction with Hebert. The starbase's chief engineer, Lieutenant Olok, and chief medical officer, Commander N'Ria were both members of the Klingon Defense Force. Doctor Helena Taliaferro, a renowned Federation scientist, was assigned to lead all research efforts based out of Narendra Station. Starfleet Command had wanted an officer to lead the scientific contingent, but were overruled when several Federation member worlds expressed strong objections and a desire for at least one civilian leader on the station. ( : ) Location Starbase 364 was located in an exclave of Fedration space in the Beta Quadrant, on the other side of Klingon and Romulan space from the core of Federation territory. It was only a few light years from the edge of the Shackleton Expanse. ( : Living Campaign, ) A journey from Narendra Station to Starbase 24 would take 1 month, 11 days and 4 hours at warp 7. A journey to Earth would take almost 3 months at the same speed. Such journeys required traveling through Klingon space. ( : "The Stowaway") Features Like many other space stations, Starbase 364's features an extensive promenade area. A bar on the station's promenade was called The Wasted Space. ( ) External links * * wiki}} Category:Federation starbases Category:Star Trek Adventures Category:Clear Skies Category:Shield of Tomorrow